


Moving on

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Alex and Michael leave Roswell.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Moving on

“Were leaving.” Alex announced about half way through dinner.

“What?” Liz asked looked over at her friend in shock.

“Were moving away from Roswell.” Alex clarified wanting to make sure everyone understood.

“Why?” Maria asked looking over at the two of them.

“My dad.” Alex started as Michael placed a comforting hand on his thigh. “Among other things. But moving away is what’s best for us.”

“This after the other night?” Max asked his question directed more to his brother.

“Yeah.” Michael nodded squeezing Alex’s thigh to help calm both himself and his husband. “We need to be somewhere safer. Especially right now.”

“We get it.” Max nodded sending his brother a reassuring look. “Don’t like it but we get it.”

“When are you leaving?” Isabell asked her voice braking just a little.

“Soon.” Michael sighed looking down at his food. “We need to leave before Jesse can squirm his way out of what happened.”

“You guys can always come and visit.” Alex pointed out trying not to let his hormones get the better off him.

“Of course were going to visit.” Liz said sounding shocked that they would ever think she wouldn’t. “I’m gonna be there to see that baby once it’s born.”

“Good.” Alex nodded felling the tears build up in his eyes. “Were not leaving yet, so why don’t we talk about something else before I start crying.”

**********************************************************************************

“Michael Guerin is leaving Roswell.” Isabel said as she walked up to her brother the next day. “I never thought I would see the day.”

Michael looked up from the hood of the car and over at his sister. “Yeah well things change.”

“They do.” Isabel nodded taking a sit on the table nearest to the car Michael was working on. “You’re becoming a dad.”

“I am.” Michael nodded a small smile pulling at his lips just thinking about his son.

“I never thought I would see the day.” Isabel had a small smile on her face. “But then I also never thought you and Alex would sort your shit out and here you are.”

“Here we are.” Michael repeated placing his rag on the car and turning round to look at Isabel properly. “You better come visit.”

“You couldn’t keep me away.” Isabel promised. “At least once the baby’s born.”

“So funny.” Michael laughed.

“You sure moving’s the best decision?” 

“Yeah.” Michael said without a moment of hesitation. “Alex’s terrified of what his dad would do if he found out about the baby, and if you want the truth so am I. if moving away helps keep my kid safe I’m gonna move away.”

“You’re gonna be an amazing dad.” Isabel told him pushing away from the table and walking over to her brother. 

Michael just smiled as Isabel pulled him in for a hug.  
One of his biggest fears about becoming a dad is that he’s gonna mess this kid up. Of course Isabel would pick up on the fear no matter how well he thought he hid it.

**********************************************************************************

“Everything packed?” Michael asked as he walked into the living room.

“Yeah.” Alex nodded looking up from the picture frame he was holding in his hands.

“You can tell them you know.” Michael told him when he spotted what the picture in Alex’s hand was.

“No I can’t.” Alex shock his head placing the frame in the box and closing the lid. “Can’t have them telling my dad.”

“How do you know they’re going to tell him?” Michael asked knowing how much Alex just wanted to tell his brother, them being the only family he had left.

“Because I know my brothers and their loyal to my father without a fault.” Alex sighed as Michael brought him in for a hug. “I can’t take the chance.”

“I don’t think your brothers will tell him, they didn’t tell him when we got married.” Michael pointed out as Alex buried his head in Michael’s shoulder.

“They didn’t.” Alex agreed with a small nod. “What if they tell him though?”

“We’ll be gone by then.” Michael pointed out. “You don’t have to tell them where were going.”

“I know.” Alex nodded. “I think about it.”

“Good.” Michael kissed the top of Alex’s head. “Now everything is packed, were ready to go.”

“We are.” Alex looked up at Michael. “We just have to say goodbye.”

“I could always just call and say you don’t feel up to going.” Michael suggested knowing that Alex wasn’t looking forward to saying goodbye to all of their friends.

“No we have to say goodbye.” Alex shock his head pushing himself away from Michael. “Anyway if we don’t go Isabel will bring everyone round tomorrow morning and that will be way worse.”

**********************************************************************************

“Don’t get emotional.” Alex said as Liz pulled him in for a hug. “I have enough pregnancy hormones making me want to cry.”

“Sorry.” Liz mumbled as she pulled away. “I don’t remember it being this hard to say goodbye to you Alex Manes.”

“That’s because if left without saying a proper goodbye.” Alex pointed out. “This time I didn’t really have a choice though.”

“You did not.” Isabel confirmed walking up to Alex and pulling him into a hug. “I will be visiting all the time to that nephew of mine.”

“I know.” Alex nodded with a small laugh not having expected any less from Isabel Evens. “We’ll come back here at some point. When we know it’s safe, too see you guys.”

Isabel just nodded as she stepped away letting Maria walk forward and pull Alex into a hug.

“Were gonna go now.” Alex said once he had said all his goodbyes. “If we don’t I think I’m gonna start crying.”

“Call us when you leave and when you get there got it.” Isabel said as she pulled her brother into one more hug.

“I know, you’ve a hundred times already.” Michael sighed pulling away from the hug. 

“Just have to make sure.” Isabel smiled sadly at her brother and brother-in-law as the group all watched the two of them walk out of the crash down for what they all knew could be their last time.

**********************************************************************************

“This was the right move.” Alex said about a week later when he and Michael were laid in better about to go to sleep.

“What was?” Michael asked moving his head to look at his husband.

“Moving.” Alex clarified. “It was the right move.”

“It was.” Michael nodded as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “You regretting it?”

“No.” Alex shock his head. “That’s what’s got me, I don’t regret it at all.”

“That’s a good thing right?” Michael asked with a small laugh.

“Yeah I guess it is.” Alex nodded as he moved his hand down to his baby bump. “This one gets to grow up away from all the weirdness of Roswell.”

“That he does.” Michael placed his hand on top of Alex’s. “Were going to keep him safe. No one’s going to hurt him.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it.” Alex agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know


End file.
